1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to guitar cleaning kits and more particularly pertains to a new guitar cleaning kit for cleaning a guitar.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of guitar cleaning kits is known in the prior art. More specifically, guitar cleaning kits heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,112,808 by Ketterer; U.S. Pat. No. 5,337,505 by Brown et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,967,439 by LaLonde; U.S. Pat. No. 4,539,228 by Lazarus; U.S. Pat. No. 5,111,934 by Morin; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 338,296 by Yarborough.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new guitar cleaning kit. The inventive device includes a box with an open top and a spaced apart pair of divider panels forming a plurality of compartments in the box. A tray is provided in the box and rested on the divider panels. The tray has a plurality of elongate slots therethrough. A plurality of brushes are provided each having a head portion and a handle portion. The head portion of each brush has a plurality of outwardly extending bristles.
In these respects, the guitar cleaning kit according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of cleaning a guitar.